How To Play
Welcome to the world of magick element. It's me, the great wizard Mukiu, to teach you how to use magick. Though the addon itself is rather large, it's not hard for a folk user to use magick. You could watch the 2-minute-long video on the right to learn, or read the following text directly. The actual spells you can use on a server vary and depend on the configuration of the server, so don't feel too frustrated if you find yourselves can't use this wonderful lightning magick. :-) __TOC__ Is this the world of muggle? When you're so delighted that you can't resist to use a magick, I've to stop you. You should first check whether magick appears on this server first. By typing a magickal word /magick and submit it, you may get a magickal response from the server. And the server doesn't response to you, it's not the fault of you, it's the fault of the world! And I advise you to: #if the world has turned into muggle since your last login, there're may be some wrong with the configuration, so report it to the owner or operators. #if the world has never installed this addon, recommend this plugin to the owner or operators. #if the owner and operators are still reluctant to install this addon, find another server that claims to have this addon if you are really desirable of magick. What spells could be used? When you find the world is magickal, then you could plan to use spell. I've a good message to tell you that you don't have to buried yourself into library of Grimoire, but just by typing another magickal word /magick spell. When you find some favourite spell, use /magick spell ' to see its detail. In the tutorial example, I've shown you the detail of spell ''lightning. And it seems to cost me something. Divine? Electric? Evil? Wind? What are they! They're obviously not the name of my friends or family, right? How to obtain these elements? Okay, I've to say that they're all the name of elements. You should be doubt that there's even no item that is named after any mentioned element in Minecraft. The elements are actually contained in item. In the world of magick, you should obtain specific element through hunting items that contains the element. Use '/magick element ' to seek for target that should be hunted. You could also know the value of item held in your hand through '''/magick inspect command. And you would obtain the result as a formula, telling you the element value of the item, and what it will turn into when you get its element value deprived. How to author your magick book? Oh it's not a Grimoire but a magick book. A magick book just comprises spells that could be unleashed when its holder open it. So the task of authoring a magick book is just write spells in it and sign the your name on the cover with pride. Don't forget to write a tremendous title as well. spell0.png|Writing spell lightning on the first page. author_book.png|Writing another spell seal on the second page. author_book2.png|Sign the magick book with thunder as title. Don't write every spell on the same page. You should remember that only one spell could be on a single page. And all spells in the book will be unleashed at once if you use the magick book. And please notice that the more spells contained in the book, the greater the cost of forging and using the book. So think twice when you write too many spells in a book, especially when you want to enrol magick in your battle. How to empower the magick book? When you right click to use the magick book, you will find that the book open, exposing the spells you've written as usual. You should have forgotten a crucial step, which is called empower the magick book. Empower means to trade elements in items for the power of magick. But where could we sacrifice these elements? You just need a cauldron, which seems to be useless in Minecraft, but the place of forging in the world of magick. cauldron0.png|Right click on the cauldron to open it. cauldron1.png|Place magick book with elementary items in it. cauldron2.png|Set a fire under the cauldron to activate it. cauldron5.png|Waiting for the cauldron to forge. cauldron3.png|When cauldron forging finishes. cauldron4.png|A successful empower, item consumed. When you've hunted sufficient element, you could bring it to a cauldron. Right click on the cauldron to open it, and place these items of elements in it. Close the cauldron, and set a fire under the cauldron. All what you should do is wait, until the cauldron finish forging. If your request for magick is met, some items will be consumed or transformed, and the book will be empowered! Unleash magick! When you obtain an empowered magick book, you could use it by opening the book. On some server, you should consume some mana power to use magick. Some requires player to keep opening the book as chanting, and power will be unleashed when chant finishes. Some will even need both mana and chanting. Wow, watch this epic lightning with magickal emblem! So this is a tutorial for using magick element. Besides the magicks shown in the video, there are still many magick spells waiting for you to explore. Be happy to emerged in the world of magick! Category:Tutorial